User talk:UmbreonzRule101
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to Category:Fan Tribes! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! DarkHenrik (talk) 04:36, July 11, 2019 (UTC) Notice Hi, and thanks for editing the wiki! I noticed that you added information on a fan tribe directly to Category:Fan Tribes. Per the notice on that page, information on a new fan tribe should go on a new page created specifically for that tribe; for example, information on the Snake Tribe should go on a page for Snake Tribe, not on the category page; likewise, if you, say, wanted to create a page on a mystical tribe of Hydras, I would suggest creating a page for Hydra Tribe and storing the information the Hydras there. If you were trying to add helpful content to the site and were unaware of this policy, don't worry; your changes have now been moved to their own article as detailed above, so things are back to how they were before at that the category article. If you have any questions about this, please let me know. Thanks! Wikikinetic (talk) 00:03, July 29, 2019 (UTC) Notice 2 I noticed that you added information on a fan tribe directly to Category:Fan Tribes, just as you did last time. Per the note on that page, if you want to add information on a new fan tribe to the site, do not edit the category page and type there; instead, go to and make your page there. When the page is done, you can add Category:Fan Tribes to it, and a link to it will appear at Category:Fan Tribes. However, like I said, make a new page for your new content; do not just type your content onto the category page. Whether you understood this or not, please respond. I can try to answer any questions you have on this, but even if you don't have any, I'd like to know whether you noticed this or not so that I can act accordingly. Wikikinetic (talk) 20:39, July 31, 2019 (UTC) Warning Please stop adding fan content at Category:Fan Tribes and instead add your fan content at '''. If you do not stop adding content where it shouldn't go, then administrative action may be taken; e.g. '''if you do not heed this notice, you may be blocked or have some other similar measure taken per consensus. Wikikinetic (talk) 23:34, August 3, 2019 (UTC) Using other users' content Hey UmbreonzRule101, and thanks for all of the great fan content that you've added to the site! ^_^ I noticed that you've been using other users' content, like saying what PhoenixTheCat's character Kyliss and her Cat Tribe do on your Dog Tribes page. Given that you don't seem to have checked with that user first, and using other users' content without their consent is generally not a good idea, I'd like to ask you to stop using other users' content. That said, I have a proposition for how you could stop using other users' content without losing anything of value in your articles. Remember how we were talking on my talk page about how there can be multiple variants of a fan topic, like with Season 4? If you want, for things where you'd like to use those topics (like having a Cat tribe), we can move the existing pages to names indicating that they're one of multiple fan variants of the topic, and you can create your own variant of that topic for use in those articles. How does that sound? Please let me know what you think of this proposition. If there is no response soon, I will start implementing this to avoid the disruption that this conversation was created to avoid, so please respond soon with your input. Thanks! Wikikinetic (talk) 15:36, January 1, 2020 (UTC) :Actually, never mind, looks like the Adaptation thing is taking care of all this. :) Wikikinetic (talk) 15:20, January 2, 2020 (UTC) Signature suggestion Hey UmbreonzRule101, and thanks for reaching out to people on their talk pages! Communication is very important, and I know that I for one have been a lot happier with you since you've started talking to me to resolve mutual problems, as that's been very helpful, so thank you for that. :D One small piece of advice on talk page posts: I notice that you often sign your name something like this: :~~~~ UmbreonzRule101 The thing is, this renders as (if you posted this at, say, 10:30 today): :UmbreonzRule101, 10:30, January 2, 2019 (UTC) UmbreonzRule101 This, as you can see, writes your username twice. If you just write ~~~~ at the end of a talk page post, it'll only write your name once, like so: :UmbreonzRule101, 10:30, January 2, 2019 (UTC) Also, as one last tip, if you're doing this because you want your username to appear after the time, you can instead write: :Signed at ~~~~~ by ~~~ Which will render as: :Signed at 10:30, January 2, 2019 (UTC) by UmbreonzRule101 (If you use this final format enough, you might code it into your signature so that it will render whenever you write ~~~~, but that's only if you use the final suggested signature, so it's not necessary right now.) Anyway, I hope all this helped. Whether you just write ~~~~ at the end of talk page posts or the longer suggested signature (or code the longer signature into ~~~~, which I can help with if you want it to be done), any way, I hope this helps your signatures in the future! Let me know if you have any questions on this. Thanks! Wikikinetic (talk) 15:20, January 2, 2020 (UTC) :Signed via the nifty ~~~~